


Underneath The Mistletoe

by outmosphere



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outmosphere/pseuds/outmosphere
Summary: ❝I didn't know if I'll ever be okay if I saw someone steal his kisses from me again, to steal him from me again.❞-Underneath the Mistletoecategory: teen & young adult, fanfiction, short stories, romance© Iya ; 2015 DecemberUpdated ; 2018 May





	1. Dedication and Acknoledgements

**FOR MUSIC AND FRENCH FRIES MY TRUE LOVES**

 

**T** his book was planned inside my room that I inherited from my mother that she also inherited from three generations (our house is that old). Alongside my trusty old third generation iPod nano - that my dad gave to me last year -, my cassette tapes that has Disney Princess music recorded as well as Alvin and the Chipmunks Christmas that never failed to make me feel the Christmas breeze and yuletide feels during this season. Also for the annoying Christmas carolers in my neighborhood, please shut up. 

 

Thank you to my family always for letting me lock away myself inside my room to let me write in peace. 

 

_ -iya 2015 _

 

**FOR MUSIC, FRENCH FRIES, AND TEN FROM NCT, MY TRUE LOVES**

 

**T** his was written during the time that I was still in love with the thought of being with someone when the holidays came. I remember writing this on my old crusty old android phone just so I could publish it before Christmas 2015 came. I wrote this during the times that I was still going forth and building my dream, it's 2018 and I actually on the road for it. 

 

I unpublished this because I fell out of love with writing, I didn't view myself worthy of the skill I'd developed. 

 

It's 6th of June, and I decided to publish this after editing it for my friend Kath, who is the main character in this short novel, but still it wouldn't hurt to think that the reader is the character right?

 

우리의 완전한 태양을 위한 생일 축하합니다! ☉

 

_ -iya 2018 _

 


	2. Epigraph

“it’s times like these you learn to love again, i guess you're just what i needed.”  
—calum hood


	3. Prelude

**December 24, 2015, almost christmas**

It was cold on Iya's roof deck. It wasn't her first time to come up here but the last time she did, it was during the summer time back when all her friends still live in town.

Even though some things already changed between all of them, they were still good friends, and their holiday traditions wouldn't die

This was the last place anyone would look for her, knowing Donghyuck, he doesn't have an idea that the roof deck even exist.

Thank God, Kath should've thought about this years ago.

She swung her legs over the ledge while she looked at the stars above. Was the sky this clear from where her friends will go after christmas? Was it this bright?

Kath heard the music stop and the countdown start. It was perfect, she was alone. She's going to miss the whole thing.

She couldn't be more happier.


	4. I

**December 24, 2011 almost christmas**

"Can I sit here?" the boy asked.

Kath meekly looked up from her phone that she was using to entertain herself and the bowl of tortillas she was devouring. She merely nods as the boy hauled himself to sit beside her on the kitchen counter.

Kath was an introvert, she - as much as possible - try to isolate herself from the people. Kay - her seatmate in maths and also her only friend so far - was the one that brought her here in the first place telling her that she should atleast participate in teenage activities. So far, she wasn't interested one bit.

"So why are you by yourself?" the boy said. That was then when she took a proper look at him. He was scrawny and is sporting a lame haircut that could almost cover his face. He was wearing a orange V-neck shirt.

"I'm not much for interacting with people really," I told him. He pursed his lips for a second then it turned into an ear-splitting grin but not that much that he'd look like the grinch, just as much that his chubby baby cheeks would pop out.

"Well, you have no choice now!" he said, making me jump from my seat, "I'm Donghyuck by the way and I'll tell you who's who in this party, so you wouldn't isolate yourself from us anymore," he started but before I could protest he was blabbering and it was too entertaining to stop, but I'm still eating the tortilla chips.

He pointed at Aria, "She's Iya, the host, also a sophomore, but she'd rather hang out with the freshmen than her own batch." I nod in understanding.

After a while of pointing out people, I now know that Yeri is in my geography class and is a british transfer. I also learned that Yuta and Ten we're in a feud since year 8, but they're now miraculously (as Donghyuck stated) friends that enjoy playing fortnite and guitar hero. Donghyuck was also part of that pack, he informed me so he wouldn't look like an outcast. Kun was the oldest in the room but was still in sophomore year with Iya. He's still clueless about the other people at the party, eventhough there were only nine of us in Iya's basement.

I was also informed of the little mistletoe game. It instantly gave me have a sour mood. It's a small game where the guys each have a mistletoe to hide early in the day and then try to lure a girl underneath it for them to kiss. To Donghyuck's case, it was me.

I wasn't dumb, I knew there was a mistletoe on top of us, but before he told me this I was still determined to deny any kisses tonight. I'm not really that fond of kissing strangers.

"I feel like it's cheating," I say scrunching up my face after he told me how the game works.

"How's it cheating?" Donghyuck asked, looking at her with questioning eyes. "It's not like any of us are in a relationship."

"Not that kind of cheating," I retort. "It's just that aren't kisses supposed to be given to those who exert effort to have it, to build a relationship? What would happen if you'll kiss someone who's uninterested? It'll be awkward I tell you." I countered.

"Have you ever been kissed before though?" he asked, swipping his long fringe that was falling away from his doe eyes.

"Not yet, but I don't want to be, I want it to be special," I say, half expecting him to have a debate with me or call me lame or pathetic, but he instead hums in approval. Guess I wouldn't be his victim now.

"Guys! It's time, Merry Christmas!" Iya said before she was kissed by Ten.

"Merry Christmas," I said to Donghyuck.

"Merry Christmas." 


	5. II

**December 24, 2012, almost christmas**

" _Please_ dance with me, Kath," Hyuck groaned while holding out his hand for me to take.

I crossed my arms while holding a dixie cup in front of my face, and glared at him.

"Out of all people, you know, _I hate dancing,_ " I retort still glaring at him.

"It's christmas eve and our anniversarry Kath, you can't do this to me," he whined, but I still shake my head no.

"Come on, It's our song!"

"No it's not,"

" _Please,_ "

I rolled my eyes at his behavior, "you're such a drama queen Hyuck," I say, "You should've been an actor than being a lame singer."

"Hey!" he whined making me giggle, "For your information Miss Smith, being a singer is hard, being a _dancer_ is lame."

"Hey!" Yuta countered from the side of the room, "I have ears too, you two," he quipped making both Hyuck and I burst in a fit of giggles.

"Hi, you guys," Nancy greeted, popping out of no where. "Donghyuck," she cocked her head into his direction.

"Nancy," guess that's my que.

Ever since the start of the term, Nancy had been eyeing Donghyuck from not so far away. The girl couldn't even make it more obvious that she's got the hots for him, seriously. I was supposed to be his 'wing woman' (we got into a argument last time because he called me his wing girl and I didn't like it) so I left him with Nancy.

I went to the living room where Iya was perched on Ten's thigh. Yuta and Kun were playing Uno cards as well as Yeri and Kay.

Kay saw me and patted the space beside her for me to sit, she then handed me a card to play with them, which I gladly accepeted.

After a while of playing five rounds of Uno, we all gave up. I won once, Kay also once, and Yuta with three. I swear that guy was magic or something.

Iya stood up from where she was perched on top of Ten, "Guys, Merry Christmas!" she grinned while clapping her hands in excitement while the rest of us greeted each other.

"Should we get our gifts from our secret santas?" Kun said while everyone gathered near the table where we placed our gifts.

I got Yeri, which was a drag. Not that she's materialistic and picky, I'm just the person to try and gave them a great gift.

It's been weeks since we've got our "babies" names. We had too much time but it wasn't enough for me.

I bought Yeri a signed Odd Album by Shinee and a signed tee. I would've gave her a ticket to the concert but I couldn't afford it. I only bought all of these on ebay on discount. I know she's obsessed with them, especially Minho, so that assured me that my gift would be appreciated.

Eventually, the living room was covered with ripped wrappers. I got an itunes gift card from Ten. Yeri almost cried from my gift for her, asking me how I knew her love for Shinee (I kind of stalked her on facebook, and she post a lot), I just shrugged. When all of us got our gifts, there were a mysterious gift left perched under the tree. Iya got it and handed it to me.

I was shocked, I have no idea what it was or who it was from, it was just my name written on top of it. I eyed each and everyone of them but no one seemed suspicious.

I opened the box that was a size of a tiny chocolate box, but I was shocked to have found a Tiffany & Co. velvet box inside. It contained a charm bracelet with only one charm - a little sun, and I swear almost cried. It was beautiful. All of them were awe struck like I am making me unable to know who it's from.

"Happy Anniversarry Kath!" Hyuck said popping from beside me, startling me from my reverie.

"Merry Christmas too," I smiled at him. After a minute of silence, I say,

"It was you wasn't it," I continued while playing with my little charm bracelet.

"Was I what?" he asked, completely puzzled by my question. I frown, I swear it's him.

But before we could continue our conversation, Nancy swept infront of Donghyuck, "Merry Christmas," she held a mistletoe on top of them,

And they kissed. 


	6. III

**December 24, 2013, almost christmas**

Donghyuck was standing near the fireplace while his arms are perched on Nancy's shoulders.

It has been almost a year since they've been together. Our small circle of friends all thought their exchange last year would only be a casual hookup, _I thought it would be_ , but I guess not.

He's wearing a navy blue sweater that I got him last year for his birthday. All his attention this year was with his girlfriend Nancy, who's wearing a red mini dress that almost ended on her mid-thigh. I sighed

It was also junior year and I can't really think how Donghyuck and these other people treat me as their friend. Kun was in varsity, Iya was an upcoming valedictorian next year, Ten is the sort-of bad boy, Yuta was the hot popular guy, Nancy is the hot cheerleader alongside his football captain boyfriend, Donghyuck and Yeri was the most sweet girl at school. Lastly there was me, the nerd and the unattractive among our circle of friends. But despite all that, they all treat me the same which made me thankful for them.

With Hyuck's lack of days to hang with me, came Yeri. We got a little close after she invited me last summer to a Super Junior concert. She and I became so close, that I told her my feelings towards Donghyuck.

"Why don't you just tell him?" she asked, one time when we were both at my house during a sleepover.

"He's got Nancy," and our conversation ended there.

I looked across the room, they looked perfect.

Yeri saw me staring, so she leaned onto my side and whispered, "You know they got a record deal offer with SM last week," my frown got even deeper. Hyuck didn't even tell me.

"I'm so proud of them," was the only thing I can mutter. Sadness and shock was evident in my tone as well on my face.

"I'm so sorry Kath, I know how he doesn't talk to you that much anymore because of Nancy, but I still can't stand seeing you like this," she said looking at me with sad eyes.

"It's fine Ri," I smiled trying to mask my sadness from everyone, this wasn't a pity party.

I excused myself to go to the kitchen. I perched myself on the same spot every year. They all started to dance, even Yeri.

I saw Hyuck approching me, I meekly smiled at him, still mad that he didn't tell me about their band's shot to fame.

"Hey stranger," he said in such a playful tone while hoisting himself beside me.

"Hi,"

He must have heard the lack of happiness in my tone and asked, "Are you okay?"

I decided to not beat on the bush and went straight for it,

"Why didn't you tell me Hyuck?"

He stilled beside me, before he regained his posture to answer,

"I guess you know huh?" he scratched his head, chuckling sadly while I sucked in a breath and remained silent.

"I just- I didn't want anyone to be hurt," he said while I fiddled with the ends of my sweater, distracting myself from crying.

"I guess I'm not that important to you anymore, huh?"

He was about to answer when Iya shouted, "It's Christmas guys!" from the living room.

I wiped my tears and chuckled then breathed heavily before I went straight to the living room.

And just like last year's christmas, I received a mysterious gift once again, and it was a star charm. I lifted my sleeve to attach the little charm on my bracelet.

The party then continued. Kun, Yuta, Yeri all dancing and having fun as well as Iya and Ten while Hyuck and Nancy were busy kissing at the corner and a mistletoe above them.

And I can't take it anymore.

"Merry Christmas, " I say to no one in particular and left.


	7. IV

**December 24, 2014, almost christmas**

This was the christmas we'll spent with the boys before they go on training, and the last one before we graduate. It was bitter sweet for all of us, but what is life anyway without change?

Just last week they were recognized by the biggest compamy in the South Korea; SM Entertainment. They couldn't be more happier for the recognition, and now they were also asked to feature on some videos for the first two months of the year as well as to prepare themselves for their own debut.

So we made our 'exclusive party' that we have every year a bit more fun by dressing up. Unlike every year where we all just wear sweaters and cozy attires,we decided to turn it up a bit (also turning up the heat).

"Kath, are you sure about this?" Iya asked me before we doll up ourselves for the party. Iya, Yeri, Kay and I all planned to prepare at my house.

Kay did all the best she could to be part of our crew again, since she missed last christmas with us. She was required to spend a year in San Francisco with her mom so she can be qualified to go to SFSU next year.

"Of course I'm sure Iya, now hit me with your best shot!" they all laughed at my response. After Yeri decided to share Iya and Kay my crush for a certain someone, that was all they would talk about.

"Is nude lipstick fit for Kath or a bold red like Hyuna's?" Jess asked holding up the two lipstick choices.

"The nude one!" Yeri said.

Kay then got two dress choices from Yeri's wardrobe; a black short mini dress and a baby blue lace dress that ended right on the tops of the knees.

"So which one?" Kay asks making Iya tap her fore finger onto her chin.

"Hmm, I would've went with the black one, but we all know Kath is gonna have trouble tugging on it all night," I gasp at Iya's statement and smack her on her shoulder, laughing it off after.

They were all having fun like I'm their little doll, how fun.

"I'll take the blue one please," I say grabbing the dress and hugging it to my chest.

"I'm gonna style your hair down is it okay?" Kay asks. My hair had always been short since I've met them but last year, I decided to grow my hair out. But I always kept it in a ponytail or a bun and haven't really let it cascade it because of the unwanted weight when I did.

"Sure,"

'(~°-°)~

Over the summer, Hyuck promised to hang out with me often than last year. Since Nancy was in a 'holiday vacation' with her family, Hyuck and I decided to catch up.

We decided to go on a road trip to Seoul. So we hoped on a car and two backpacks full of essentials, we were both ready.

We only have a week, so we just mapped out what places we wanted to stop. We stopped at every landmark we encounter to have a picture but all in all we ended up in Isu Jai (even though the last stop is at Myeong-dong).

But what we didn't expect at all is there; Nancy. With her hand with another guy. I told him not to stop here, now see where it got us.

That summer, Nancy and Hyuck offically broke up after a day of stalking and confronting Nancy about his secret man, with me undercover of course.

In the living room there was the boys all playing fortnite. They didn't even notice that we arrived already.

"Uh, hi guys?" Iya said, making Ten's head snap up to the direction of her girlfriend.

Once all of us got each others attention and the music turned up, we were ready to have fun. We were like in 2011 all over again.

We were all seniors already but there was still no booze involved even though we all know Ten is dying to have one right now. Just like every year, Iya's parents took all the booze away when she plans a party. Back in 2011, we were okay with it, just not in 2014.

It was the same, the guys dancing with each other, Ten claiming the bean bag with Iya perched on his lap trying to chug sparkling apple cider. I on the counter with Donghyuck next to me

Was it bad that I was happy for Donghyuck's break up? I didn't know. But now I only cared how this was the last time we were all together before we part ways. A 2015 party was still not assured because of the boy's careers and the girl's university schedules.

If I was asked what I'd wish for this christmas, my answer would be _same old same old._ Because up until now my wish still isn't granted.

Looking at Hyuck (who left me after their conversation about minecraft and girl group dance), he was so happy, dancing and fooling around just like he hadn't been broken up five months ago.

He was looking at me with those eyes, but I went to the restroom instead.

Donghyuck was my best friend even if I wasn't his. Donghyuck was my person.

'(~°^°)~

As if the world took a fast turn, it was already midnight, which meant it was time for gifts again. Iya's yell was heard and I went out of the restroom to go back but I felt that something was missing, or rather _someone._

They all opened their presents and just like every year, I yet again received a charm; a rose with rubies around it.

I yet again looked around to see who's it from, but just like everytime, no one would tell. Eventhough they all seem to know who.


	8. V

**December 24, 2015, almost christmas**

Kath hadn't seen Donghyuck - nor the boys - since January. But he made sure to text her everytime.

 _It's so cold in_ _Seoul_ , he texted her, _and Ten won't let me cuddle with him._

 _Why won't you ask Yuta then?_ She replied, but she so badly want to text: _We could cuddle when you get back,_ but she can't.

It was early in January when they left for Seoul to start training. She was a heavy sleeper, Donghyuck knows that. She took the choice to wake up at that ungodly hour because she wouldn't forgive herself if she missed Hyuck's flight.

 _I don't feel like getting up,_ She texted Hyuck which he instantly replied, _Please, I'll miss youuu._ That was all it took for Kath to shot up from her bed that morning.

They didn't come home during Thanksgiving; they were busy recording and doing pre-promo for their album.

She saw pictures of them online. Posted by fans and people from parties they got in. Girls. But they still texted. They texted a lot - also skyped and facetimed but not that often -, but seeing him in person wasn't the same.

 _You're going to Iya's?_ he texted yesterday. They were in the airport with the boys.

 _Of course,_ Kath texted back.

_Okay._

_"_ You're here early, _"_ Iya says after seeing her enter their door

"Haven't got anything to do, need some help?"

"Sure,"

All the food we're stacked on the counter as well as booze (probably Ten's request). Iya and Kath were the only ones left here. They both got in SNU but in different courses. Iya's parents decided to give the house to her after they went to Spain to explore.

Kay got to SFSU while Felicity got UCLA, we still haven't got in touch with Nancy since her and Hyuck's break up.

No one showed up for the party on time. The boys went straight to their parent's house before going here, so far Yuta and Ten were the ones here already.

"Where's Donghyuck?" Yeri asked me, even though the rest of the boys were here.

 _Why would I know?_ I badly want to answer her, "Yeah he's coming," I said instead, as I fiddled with the lace of her dress.

I was supposed to wear the dress Donghyuck gave me, but I didn't want him to think that I hadn't had a single original decision when it comes to him.

So I changed into a black long sleeved lace dress paired with white flats. Not too modest, not too revealing.

I looked at myself in the hallway mirror - my medium length hair and bushy brows -thinking how Donghyuck would see me for the first time since January.

Then I tried to pretend I didn't care and left.

I was almost halfway from the staircase when I grab a hold to my charm bracelet, the giver still unknown.

I was talking to Kun when Donghyuck finally arrived. I felt it when he walked in, like when the sun shines, you just can't dismiss it.

I looked over Kun's shoulder and saw Hyuck, and he saw me too. He ran straight down the staircase, over to the loveseat, over to the couch and wrapped his arms around me, swinging me in a circle.

"Kath!" Hyuck said, still squeezing me.

"Hyuck," I whispered before being put down back on the floor.

Hyuck hugged the other girls too, even Ten - who spent their days and nights with each other for the past year - which made us laugh.

He then hugged me again and pinned me againts the wall.

"Don't leave me again, Kath,"

"I didn't leave, you did," I murmured into his chest, "I never go anywhere."

"Don't let me leave you again,"

"When do you guys leave for Seoul?"

"After New Years,"

He was wearing their sweater merch, and maroon pants.

He's gotten new piercings.  
He's cheeks were still soft as ever.

But his hair, well lack of hair as a matter of fact. He looked like an egg, a very edgy egg. No one still beats Ten though.

"I'm gonna join the army," he said jokingly.

"Of course you are."

\\(^°^)/

It was the same, but different at the same time.

Same people and same place, but they've almost grown apart.

There were beers, they can use the whole house without Jess getting in trouble. Nancy mysteriously showed up with her college boyfriend. She was in community college and she met him there. Everyone hated him, even Iya tried to tell Nat this, but she was too drunk to care anyways.

Hyuck didn't dance, maybe it was because of Nancy being there or just the basement was too crowded for anyone to dance.

"Come here, with me," Donghyuck said tugging on my wrist so he could guide her through the stairwell, out of the basement.

"Dance with me Kath, they're playing our song."

I cocked my eyebrows, "Sing for you?"

"It's our actual song,"

"How would this be our song?"

"It was playing when we met,"

"You _remembered_ the song playing when we met?"

"I remember the song that's playing, " he said, "All the time."

And he was right, he truly did.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We dance,"

"You know I don't dance, Hyuck."

"You don't dance in front of people," he pointed out.

"Okay that's true, "

"Hang on, I'll be back," he said, "Don't go anywhere."

"I never do!"

He ran back up to me. Then he stood in front of me and held out his hands. "Please."

I sighed, "Fine," I put my hands over his shoulders and we started to sway. Back and forth, left and right.

"Was that so hard," he said.

"No," he then pulled me closer to him, he was much taller than me. my head on his chest, and his chin on my head.

we hugged before, but he never held me like this before.

"Sing for you" played again.

"I put it on repeat," he said. "Dance with me Kath."

"I am," I said

"I know," he tightened his grip to me. "Don't stop." I relaxed into his grip and embraced him more, feeling his belt dug into my hips.

"I really missed you Kath,"

"I missed you too."

Someone noticed the song was on repeat and skipped to the next one.

Then Nancy came up the stairs and looking for Hyuck. "Dance with me Hyuck, their playing our song."

He pulled away and grinned at me.

I was, and forever will be his wing woman.

They went downstairs, and the party changed. There were dancing and singing the words to the songs they always sang.

Donghyuck shrugged his sweater off and threw it at me, who caught it because I got good hands.

Donghyuck looked good.

And I loved him so much.

I couldn't stand Donghyuck kissing someone else or make up with Nancy to make out. Not tonight.

So a few minutes after midnight, I grabbed the bowl of tortillias and pretended to go up to refill it upstairs.

I then slipped out the stairwell, that was just outside of the backdoor, and climbed.

It was cold up there, but it was a good thing I still had Hyuck's sweater, so I put it on.

The music had stopped, which means its already christmas.

It was good that I was out there, because I didn't know if I'll ever be okay if I saw someone steal his kisses from me again, to steal him from me again.

"Kath?" someone called. It was Donghyuck.

"Kath?" he called again. I can't hide from him.

"Up here," I shouted.

Hyuck ran up, the moonlight touching his skin.

He then looked into my eyes, and grabbed a box, "Merry Christmas Kath,"

I opened the box that held a mistletoe charm, I gasped.

It was Donghyuck.

He got the charm and held it above them.

Hyuck's eyes bore into my eyes as if asking _Can I?_

I nodded.

He then kissed me hard.

After a while they eased and pulled away. I needed to ask him this. Ask him now.

"What are we doing?" I asked Donghyuck, their foreheads touching. I could feel his heart thumping.

"I don't know," he answered. "I know things have to change but I can't lose you again Kath."

"You didn't,"

"I did," he said, "And I'm not going to let that happen again."

"I'm not going anywhere," I reassured him.

It was cold, I should give him back his sweater.

"What do you need Kath?"

Wanting and needing is a different thing. But for almost four years, this what all I could think of, this what was I needed.

"I need you to be my person Hyuck," I looked up at him. "I need you to be there when I wake up, when I cry or even when I just want you there. I need you to be mine."

He laughed.

"I also don't want you to laugh at me," I said.

He looked down at me,"No you don't."

I pecked his lips and held onto him like he's gonna run off.

"You can have all those things, as long as you want me."

"I always wanted you Hyuck." I said, slightly surprised at how my words were filled with truth.

"Happy Anniversarry Kath,"   
"Merry Christmas,   
Hyuck," and we kissed - again.


End file.
